Un Halcón en Narnia
by Kmiya
Summary: Sin saber la razón ni el cómo, Tobías termina en un mundo distinto y se vuelve amigo de una joven, quien resulta ser una de las reinas de ese país. A Serie de viñetas sobre las vivencias de Tobías en Narnia y sobre su particular amistad con la Reina Lucy.
1. Una razón para seguir luchando

******¤ Notas:** ****No sé de dónde salió esta idea, pero me gustó e intentaré ver si luego puedo ampliarla. Incluso la pareja me gustó |DD. En sí será una colección de drabbles de Tobías en Narnia, sin ningún orden aparente.**  
>¤ Advertencias: <strong>Xover. Spoilers generales de Animorphs, más que nada por el estado de Tobías. De Narnia ligeros spoilers de "El león, la bruja y el ropero", más que nada porque está ubicado en la Edad de Oro.  
><strong>¤ Extensión:<strong> 448 palabras.  
><strong>¤ Resumen: <strong>_Tobías se sentía extraño. Extraño y culpable._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Una razón para seguir luchando <span>**

Tobías se sentía extraño. Estaba consciente de que debía de preocuparse por su situación actual, ya que sin saber cómo había terminado en otro mundo, un mundo que no _debía _existir. O al menos no de esa forma, pues siempre había creído que solamente existía en la mente de aquel que escribió sobre el mismo.

Y, aún así, volaba con tranquilidad por ese cielo desconocido, pero que a la vez le resultaba familiar de alguna forma. Podía sentir (y agradecía que Marco no estuviera por ahí para hacerle alguna de sus bromas) que el cielo, el viento, las nubes y todo ese mundo en sí le estaba dando la bienvenida. Como si siempre lo hubieran estado esperando.

Estaba confundido. Quería irse de ahí, regresar con los demás, pero a la vez no. Quería quedarse, recorrer esos bellos paisajes, vivir con tranquilidad, sin que nadie lo considerada un fenómeno o sintiera lástima por su estado.

Porque ahí un ratonero de cola roja que pensara como un humano no era nada extraño. En ese mundo existían animales parlantes, parecidos a los animales de su mundo, pero más grandes y con aptitudes de humanos. También había seres mitológicos: náyades, centauros, faunos, enanos y tantos otros que estaba seguro muchos ni siquiera figuraban en los libros de la Tierra.

Pero sobre todo, estaba ella. La joven que lo había rescatado cuando apareció de la nada en ese mundo y se estrelló contra un árbol, haciéndose daño. Ella, que en ningún momento sintió miedo de él y, al contrario, lo cuidó con ternura hasta que sanó y le mostró las maravillas de aquel mundo, relatándole con su hermosa voz las historias que conocía sobre el mismo.

Tobías se sentía extraño. Extraño y culpable.

Porque no quería irse de Narnia, de la paz y tranquilidad que ese mundo le otorgaba. Pero, sobre todo, no quería separarse de ella, de la joven que lo hacía sentirse bien, _normal_. No quería dejar de ver su sonrisa, de escuchar su voz, de sentir sus dedos acariciando con ternura sus plumas.

No quería alejarse de Lucy.

Aunque eso significara abandonar a sus amigos. Aunque ese simple deseo lo hacía sentir que los estaba traicionando.

No quería irse.

Pero, lo que más le dolía, es que sabía que tampoco podía quedarse. Que cuando le contara a Lucy toda la verdad sobre él, ella lo apoyaría y animaría a seguir luchando, a hacer lo correcto. Y él pediría regresar, porque sabría que Lucy tendría razón y, sin darse cuenta, le daría una nueva razón para seguir luchando.

Porque, tal vez, algún día podría volver a verla. Y no existiría razón alguna por la que tuviera que separarse nuevamente de ella.

* * *

><p>Las críticas son bien aceptadas.<p> 


	2. Algo mejor que volar

******¤ Notas:** ****Recordatorio que en sí son una colección de drabbles de Tobías en Narnia, sin ningún orden aparente.**  
>¤ Advertencias: <strong>Xover. Spoilers generales de Animorphs, más que nada por el estado de Tobías. De Narnia ligeros spoilers de "El león, la bruja y el ropero", más que nada porque está ubicado en la Edad de Oro.  
><strong>¤ Extensión:<strong> 538 palabras.  
><strong>¤ Resumen: <strong>_Tobías durante mucho tiempo había creído que no existía mejor sensación que la que le provocaba el volar. Al parecer se había equivocado, y por mucho._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Algo mejor que volar<span>**

―¿Qué se siente?

Tobías volteó a mirar a la joven reina, quién estaba recargada en la barda del balcón de su habitación, mirando con una sonrisa el amplio mar que se presentaba frente a ella.

_«¿El qué?»_

Preguntó un poco confundido. Dudaba que esa pregunta se refiriera a su condición de halcón, porque sabía que ella veía a todas las criaturas como iguales. Lucy giró un poco su rostro, para poder mirarlo mejor.

―Volar.

Tobías sonrió internamente al ver la ilusión que reflejaban los ojos de Lucy. Era la única forma en que podía sonreír, porque los ratoneros de cola roja no sonreían. De hecho, no mostraban ninguna otra expresión que no fuera fiereza. Tal vez por eso siempre le impresionaba que Lucy pudiera verlo directamente a los ojos, como si ella sintiera sin ningún problema lo que en verdad sentía.

_«Es una experiencia maravillosa. Te embarga una sensación de libertar total y absoluta. Ahí arriba no tienes que preocuparte por nada, solo por sentir el viento acariciando tus alas. Además de que la vista es magnífica.»_

Lucy rió por eso último, haciendo que Tobías sintiera como si algo se le hubiera metido en el pecho y le causara muchas cosquillas. Después, con mucho cuidado para no asustarlo, la joven reina estiró la mano y se dedicó a acariciar las plumas del cuello de Tobías. Eso lo extrañó. Generalmente cuando alguien hacía eso el ave en su interior se alteraba, pero en esa ocasión no fue así. Casi parecía que el ratonero sabía que Lucy nunca le haría nada, que estaba seguro a su lado.

_«Tú también puedes volar_»

―Sí, pero no creo que se sienta lo mismo volar con tus propias alas que sobre un Grifo.

_«No podemos estar del todo seguros»_

Tocaron a la puerta y la voz de un pequeño fauno se dejó escuchar detrás de la misma.

―Reina Lucy, su Alteza el Sumo Monarca Peter desea verla en la sala del trono.

―En un momento bajo, gracias ―contestó de inmediato la joven y luego miró a su emplumado amigo― Discúlpame, Tobías.

_«No te preocupes. Sé que tienes muchas responsabilidades y yo no hago más que quitarte tu tiempo»_

―No seas tonto. Sabes que me encanta hablar contigo ―Acarició por última vez las plumas del ratonero y se inclinó en su dirección, dándole un suave beso en la cabeza―. Seguimos platicando por la tarde.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y le dedicó una última sonrisa, para después entrar en su habitación y cerrar las puertas del balcón, para tener así un poco de privacidad para terminar de arreglarse.

Tobías brincoteó un poco en la baranda, intentando calmar la extraña sensación que siempre parecía inundarle cuando pasaba tiempo con Lucy. Cuando se sintió más tranquilo retomó el vuelo, decidiendo que lo mejor sería estar alejado de Cair Paravel, al menos por un par de horas.

Decidió que lo mejor sería volar hasta que el cansancio le ganara, intentando así concentrarse en la sensación que le provocaba el viento cuando acariciaba sus alas y no en lo que sentía cada vez que estaba al lado de la joven reina.

Cosa que resultó muy difícil, sobre todo si no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que habían tenido.


End file.
